Always on my Mind!
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: Slight AU and Future... What happens when Hotch and Emily can't be apart anymore have her transfer.  Fluff and smut...  True love conquers all.  Dedicated to my man.  Love you baby!  ONE SHOT COMPLETE!


_**This story came to me while thinking bout my man. He knows who he is. I dedicate this story to you baby. Love you!**_

_**Slight AU and future.**_

_**Songs that helped inspire this story are "I'm Not Running Anymore" by Jason McCoy and "Always on my Mind" by Willie Nelson**_

_***Nicole***_

Emily Prentiss smiled as she read her e-mail. Aaron had sent her another wonderful e-mail. This time he told her how much he missed her and that he had dreamt about her the night before. She sighed. She looked at the clock. It was 2 am in D.C. now, and it was midnight here. She hated that she had been sent away by Strauss. Dave was working on getting her back, but until then she was stuck in Colorado. She wanted to be back home. She wanted to be with the man she loved. She knew he loved her. She still had the instant messaging conversation from when he told her the first time. She read it each night before bed, reminding her not to give up, that soon she would be in his arms again. Dave was pissed. JJ had finally been able to come back but was on Mat leave again. Surprisingly, Dave was the father and he and JJ were now planning nuptials. Emily missed her family, but thank God for Garcia and her technology. They had Skype chats and multi-video calling. She smiled when a window popped up on her screen. Aaron had signed in and messaged her.

He had taken to calling her his Baby Girl, stealing it from Derek.

"Hey you." She typed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"If I should be sleeping, you should be sleeping too Baby Girl." He replied.

She laughed. "I'm two hours behind you. I'm just finalizing some paper work."

"LOL. I couldn't sleep. I needed to talk to you."

"About?" She was a little concerned.

"I have a surprise for you. :-)"

"Oh rlly?"

"Yeah, you should be getting it any second now."

Just then there was a knock on her door. She looked between the screen and the door. "BRB."

She walked to the door; only Bureau officials knew where her apartment was, so it definitely was work related. She opened the door slowly. Her jaw dropped when she saw Aaron Hotchner standing in front of her, Blackberry in hand, a smile on his face. "Hi Baby Girl." He said softly.

"Aaron! What are you doing here?"

"This is your surprise. I couldn't spend one more night away from you." He put his Blackberry in his pocket, dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms. "You're _always on my mind_. I can't go without having you by my side anymore. Dave's working as fast as he can, but it wasn't fast enough for me." He leaned down and brought her chin up. His lips brushed hers gently.

"Aaron." She breathed. "I've missed you so much. I hated being away from you. I want to be back home, with our family." She kissed him back.

"You will be, soon." He hugged her tightly. It felt so good to have her in his arms. "Until then, I'm yours for a week."

"A whole week? Strauss let you go for a whole week?"

"She had no choice. Dave threatened to have her moved to count penguins in Antarctica, and I don't think winter agrees with her frigid heart."

Emily laughed. "Only Dave would threaten her with penguins."

"Actually Henry suggested penguins, it would seem that he's going through a "Happy Feet" phase." Aaron picked up his bag. "Shall we take this inside?"

Emily nodded. "This is the best surprise ever. Aaron, I want to be with you."

"I know. I want to be with you too. Forever."

"I like the sound of that, but…"

"But what Emily? Love is the strongest thing two people will ever feel in their lives."

"I know, I'm trying to tell you something, and it's not the easiest thing."

"What is it baby?" He put his arms around her.

"When it comes to love, I usually run away. I get scared. I'm scared to get hurt again." She whispered.

He sighed. "Baby Girl, I know that. I won't hurt you, and I'm sure if I did, I'd have JJ and Garcia ripping me to shreds."

Emily had to laugh at that image. "Aaron, I love you. More than anything. _I'm not running anymore._" She turned to face him. "I love you. I would move the mountains and the seas to be with you. Being half a country away is torture. If I have to quit the Bureau to be with you, then I will. I can't take this anymore. Your love is what gets me through the darkest nights and brings me the brightest days."

He kissed her again. "I know. You do the same for me, baby. I don't want you to quit your dreams. I just want you to be happy." He pulled her close.

She put her head on his chest. "Aaron, I will be happy as long as I'm with you."

For a few moments they stood there just taking each other in. Finally Emily broke the silence.

"Aaron, let's go lie down. I just want to sleep in your arms."

"What ever you want, my love. What ever you want."

She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. She was happy she had cleaned it that day. She flicked on the light.

"Bright colors." He commented.

"I needed some brightness in my life." She smiled. "Aaron, what about Jack?" She was concerned about the youngster. He was Aaron's life.

"He loves you too. He alongside his aunts and uncles made the push for me to come see you. He misses you too Em." He kissed her, taking slow steps that guided her towards the bed.

"Oh." She gasped as her legs bumped against the bed frame. "Aaron?"

"What is it?" He asked as he gently laid her on the soft comforter.

"Make love to me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He nodded; He slowly positioned himself over her. He gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He kissed down her neck. She arched slightly against him as he kissed the sensitive spot right above her breasts. She moaned his name. He smiled. He quickly set to the task of undoing the buttons of her silk blouse. He loved the feel of it. The blouse fell open. Under it she wore a black lace bra, he could see that she was aroused through it, even though there was obvious padding in the bra. He dropped his lips to the swell of her breasts. She moaned louder. Aaron allowed that wonderful sound to fill his ears. He then slid his hand under her back and flicked her bra and it came undone. She gasped.

"Aaron!"

"Didn't think I could do that?" He smiled as he gently removed her blouse then bra. He dipped his head to one taut nipple. He flicked it gently with his tongue. He smiled more as he felt her body arch against his. He did the same to the other. Again the same reaction. He gently suckled on the second taut peak as he gently rubbed the other one.

Emily's breath was beginning to become ragged. She moaned his name again. He took it as a sign and moved his mouth to the other perfect peak, and began to massage the previously suckled one. He could see it was driving her insane. He could also feel how tight his jeans were getting. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Aaron. God please, no teasing."

"That isn't teasing." He allowed his hands to slip under her skirt. "This is teasing." He gently brushed his hand across her lace panties.

"Aaron!"

He smiled and drop his lips to hers again. Hearing her plead was the ultimate aphrodisiac. "What do you want Baby Girl?" He asked seductively.

"I want you in me. Please Aaron, I need you." Her small hand gently moved down his back and then around to the obvious bulge in his jeans.

He looked at her in shock as she nimbly undid his jeans. "You need me? I think it should be we need each other."

She nodded. He slid off his jeans and boxers. She gently touched the erect member. Her soft touch sent shivers down his spine. She smiled. She pointed to his shirt. In typical Hotch style, it was blue. She pushed herself up, and with one hand undid each button. He took it off and threw it to the floor. He then stood up and pulled her skirt and panties off. He walked out of his jeans and boxers back to her. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching in awe. She could see the details of his muscles. He stopped at the edge of the bed. He was hers and she was his. She gently stroked his hard member again. Then she pushed her hair to one side and lowered her head to it. She kissed it gently, and then slowly began to take him into her mouth. It was his turn to moan her name. She began to lick around the shaft then moved up and down the shaft. It was getting to be too much for him. He didn't want it to end too quickly. He gently touched her head. She stopped and looked up at him. She was so beautiful.

"I don't want it to stop just yet, love."

She nodded. He scooped her into his arms, and laid her in the middle of the queen size bed. He looked down at her, then went around to the foot of the bed. He pulled gently on her feet and brought her to the edge, he dropped his mouth to her wet folds. He kissed them gently. Her smell and taste was so sweet. He gently parted the lips to give him access to her core and the pleasure button. He lapped up her juices as the leaked from her, then gently sucked on the button above the entry to the core of her woman hood. Her body bucked against his mouth. He kissed her there again.

"Aaron, please. God. I need you!" She cried out.

"Where Baby Girl?"

"I need you in me. Please Aaron, make love to me." She was almost sobbing.

He nodded and signaled for her to move higher up on the bed. Once her head was on the pillows he positioned himself over her. He kissed her lips, their two tastes intermingling in their mouths. He slid into her at the exact moment, capturing her cry in his mouth. Then together they slowly began a slow rhythm. Her hips moved in unison to his. It was like a dance. She was tight around him, the warmth was amazing.

"Emily." He breathed. "So perfect. So beautiful."

"Aaron, this was meant to be, we fit together perfectly." She pulled him tightly against him.

He couldn't agree more. He was close. She was tightening around him, her breathing rapid.

"Aaron, I'm gonna…" She moaned.

"Cum with me Baby Girl."

She tightened hard against him. He couldn't hold it anymore. They cried out each other's names. They didn't move for a few seconds. Their bodies shaking from that passion. Aaron then slowly pulled out, and layed next to her. He put his arms around her. She nuzzled her head into the special place between his neck and shoulder, her hand over his heart. Both of their hearts were racing. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him.

"You okay Baby Girl?"

"I'm more than okay. I have the man that I love next to me. I have a family that loves me. I'm perfect."

"That's what I want to hear." He smiled. "I just want you happy Emily. Forever."

"Aaron?" she whispered.

"Yes Emily?"

She flushed red. "Do you want to remarry someday? Give Jack a brother or sister?"

"A while ago I would've answered maybe, but I have you and yes. One day, we'll get there. We'll get married, and if you want, we'll give Jack more than one brother or sister. I know you'll be a great mother, Emily. I don't want anyone else, I want you and only you."

Emily smiled, a tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Emily. Sweet dreams my love." He whispered as he kissed her.

They fell asleep. Finally they were together and no one was going to tear them apart.

_**A/N #2: Dear readers, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. Again this was written with my man in mind, since he's always on my mind. I love you baby. I hope you like it. Nicole**_


End file.
